A Cattastrophy in the Making
by Zangoose15
Summary: Well I had another crazy idea, and I went with it. Please read and review...please, or my Zangoose will make u eat veggies. Mwahahahahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1: Yet Another Transformation

A Cat-tastrophy in the making

Yes! Another Grossology Fan-Fic! I really have been needing to write this….I'm reeeally sorry if it's lame…..what little sense I had vanished over winter……

I don't own Grossology…..If I did I'd be happy….but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 1: Yet Another Transformation

It is a cold January day. The sort of day our two favorite Grossologists would be chasing a certain psycho-villain through his lair, for Lance Boil had yet another scheme to try and take over the city.

"So, you two think you can stop me? Well you are greatly mistaken. For I, Lance Boil, have created a pus with a special ability!"

"Let me guess, makes people age faster?" Abby commented.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Nope!"

"Then what does it do, you psychopath?" Ty asked.

"That's for me to know and you two to never find out!"

"Well see about that!" Abby shouted as she attempted to goop shoot him. Yet she missed, due to the fact that Ty got to him first. He stealthily swooped in with his jet pack and snatched him up by his collar. Abby only shook her head.

"My sneaky little bro." she muttered. "Nice stealth work!"

"Thanks!"

While Abby was congratulating Ty, Lance found an opportunity to escape. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small sludge bomb and threw it into one of the jet pack's rocket blasters.

"Ty look out!" Abby shouted. But she was too late; Ty was already spinning out of control, and headed right for her. She ducked and grabbed his legs. But it wasn't enough to slow him down. The jet pack kept pulling them in every direction until-

"Ty, look out!" The jet pack drove them straight into the wall. The sudden impact knocked out the jets, and the three fell into the vat of pus. Moments later, Lance emerged from the vat.

"Oh no." After he disappeared, Ty and Abby climbed out of the vat.

"We need to get back to the lab, quick." Ty stated. As the headed back, Abby began feeling drowsy.

"You ok, Abby?"

"I'm just tired." She yawned. Eventually she fell asleep and Ty became drowsy. His drowsiness nearly got the best of them when they landed; he almost crashed. Both slept unknowing of the changes about to happen.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: A Clawful Discovery

Sorry, it took a while. *kicks computer*

Computer: Shutting Down

No! Wait! *sigh* Anyway, enjoy. I do not own Grossology or any characters used.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Claw-ful Discovery

Lab Rat had been waiting for Ty and Abby to get out of the GRS-1 for fifteen minutes. Fed up with waiting, he marched over to the drivers' side window, but what he saw amazed him. Lab Rat thought for a second.

"That couldn't be them. Could it?" After his pondering, he made his decision. He opened the driver's side door and tapped Ty, or what he thought was Ty, on the head.

"Ty?"

"Yes?"

"Is that…you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Um, well…look at your left, um, hand."

"Fine, but we don't have time to play-" he looked at his hand, but he had no hands. Instead, he was looking at a black-furred paw. Stunned, he reached atop his head and felt something small and pointy at the top like…AN EAR! He spun his head around to his back; his jaw dropped when he saw that he had a black tail with white fur around the tip. He had been turned into a kitten. Taken aback by this ordeal, he began to have a breakdown. Unfortunately, his breakdown made its way atop his sister's nose; waking her. Feeling the sudden sharp pain, she let out a screech.

"Ty, watch where you're walking! She hissed, rubbing her nose. She looked at her nose and saw an orange paw on it. Shocked by this sudden realization, she reached up along her nose until she felt thick hairs sticking out; whiskers.

"No, no, no, no, no." She thought.

The siblings turned to see that the other had also been turned in to a kitten. Caught completely off guard by this sudden transformation, both let out a screech and fainted.

Ty awoke to Lab Rat splashing him in the face with water.

"Lab Rat, where am I?"

"The Lab"

"Boy did I have the craziest dream."

"Well if it involved you being turned into a cat, then it wasn't a dream. Oh, and please don't freak out when you decide to-"

"WHAT?" Lab Rat rolled his eyes and proceeded with waking Abby, which wasn't too hard. After two splashes or so, she woke up and began sputtering and shaking the water off.

"What's the big idea?"

"Well don't freak out, but…" Lab Rat trailed off as he brought a small mirror to her face. Realizing that the kitten in the mirror was her, she began to have a panic attack.

"This can't be happening! This shouldn't be happening! Why is this happening?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think I know how we can find out." Lab Rat reassured.

"How?" they asked in perfect unison. Instead of answering their question, he plucked a hair from each of them.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"You had to ask." Lab Rat remarked. The DNA scanning commenced.

"Interesting. Did you two fall in something?"

"Come to think of it…." Ty replied. Then everything pieced itself together. "Lance's mystery pus!"

"So that's what it's supposed to do. Abby remarked.

"I think I can reverse this, but I need a sample of the pus first." Lab Rat inquired. "Well we can't go on our own," Ty added.

"Unless…" Abby continued.

"What are you implying?" Lab Rat asked.

In the GSR-1…

"I HAD to ask." Lab Rat stated. The two kittens navigated their companion to Boil's previous hide out.

Hope u enjoyed. My last act before the summer break..........


	3. Chapter 3: Dogged With Dilemmas

Antywho...Sorry if this sounds like something my sister would write...cause she helped me write it...so no flames please...

I so very much wish that I wasn't a slow thinker...

* * *

Chapter 3: Dogged with Dilemmas

Being cats made it easy to sneak in, but even stealth couldn't prepare them for what was about to happen, for a pair of eyes were watching them.

"Really? Lab Rat could've done this." Abby hissed as she dipped the end of a Q-tip in the vat.

"Hold on to that Q-tip or we won't be able to reverse this." Ty hissed back.

"You just hold on to my tail." Abby returned. Given the situation, Ty had his tail wrapped around a small pipe and was holding Abby's tail in his mouth, while she was hanging in the vat with the Q-tip in her mouth.

"I got it! Pull me up" After struggling with holding the vial; they managed to get the vial closed with the sample in it.

"Let's go. I'm starting to get a weird feeling about this place." Abby said. She grabbed the vial and turned to leave, but no sooner had they turned around, a large vicious Rottweiler was blocking their exit. Growling, it made its way towards them.

"I hope you have and escape plan, or else we're kibble." Ty whispered. It took a few seconds but Abby came up with a plan.

"You take the vial to Lab Rat while I distract the dog." Soon the dog was only a few feet away.

"You sure it'll work?"

"No. RUN!" Ty grabbed the vial and made a mad dash for the door while Abby jumped on to the dog's head and dug her claws into his nose. He gave a painful howl and tried to shake her off. Outside, Ty was running at full speed to the GRS-1. Lab Rat was waiting with the passenger window down.

"Hey! Where's-"

"Jus-k lee the win-ow oben! (Just leave the window open!)" Ty interrupted. Surprisingly, even for his height disadvantage, he was able to jump from the ground and into the seat through the window.

Meanwhile, Abby was still latched to the dog's nose.

"Okay, three minutes is enough. I'm leaving." She let go of the dog's nose and bolted for the exit. Moments later, the dog regained his senses and darted after the kitten. Now running for life, she dashed in zigzags to loose her pursuer. Soon the GRS-1 came into view.

"C'mon, Abby. Jump!" Ty shouted. As hard as her cold paws would let her, she jumped, though it was more of a pounce than a jump, and landed on top of Ty. The dog skidded head first into the door; knocking himself out. Lab Rat hurriedly flew off.

"That was way too close! But at least I'm alive, paws and all."

"Since you're alive and well, can you get your freezing cold paws off of my nose, please?" Ty asked in a somewhat muffled tone.

"Oh, sorry." The rest if the ride was spent in awkward silence.

* * *

Reviews Plz


	4. Chapter 4: A 'Little' Tempermental

Ya kno, I'm curious as to how I got this far. Ah well...I do not own Grossology and the likes. Oh how I wish I did tho...**  


* * *

Chapter 4: A 'Little' Temperamental**

With the current situation, Abby was getting more irritable. So Lab Rat's next fifteen words weren't going to make the predicament any easier to bear.

"Um, guys, It might take a while for me to, well, completely reverse the process." Abby nearly lost it.

"WHAT?"

"Well then how long are we gonna be stuck like this?" Ty asked.

"Umm, 1-3days." Lab Rat mumbled, pressing his fingers together. Abby's temper boiled over. Her right eye twitched, then her eyes narrowed to slits and her fur stood on end in fury.

"That's it! Boil's gonna pay dearly for this!" She started marching towards the door. Lab Rat grabbed her by her scruff before she could get out the door.

"Where do think you're going?"

"I'm off to take my revenge."

"Not in your condition." He sat her down on a chair and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked.

"Just going to get supplies."

"For what?"

"Supplies." And with that, he left.

"Can you believe that?" Abby jumped off the chair and sat down next to Ty. During this whole mini-argument, Ty had other thoughts on his mind. He scampered over into the archives room. He didn't get far though. Abby had grabbed a hold of his tail.

"Now what are you up to?" Abby interrogated.

"Just looking through the archives."

"Alright." Abby climbed back into the chair. "Just curious." Abby curled up and fell asleep, leaving Ty to the archives. It took him a while, but he found what he was looking for; invertebrates, L.

* * *

Review Plz and Thankies


	5. Chapter 5: Lance's Alley

Ok. I know I haven't updated in forever, and that is because I...well...Um...On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lance's Ally**

"Those Blasted Grossologists!" Lance hissed. "It's mostly their fault I'm stuck like this." He had been turned into a brownish-dark red cat with white fur on the tips of his ears and black fur around his paws and tail. "Surely they've gone to their friend Lab Rat to create an antidote. Well, it's about time I left this dumpster anyway." He had been living in an ally-way dumpster for the past few hours. He peeked out and saw a Rottweiler sniffing around. "Or I can wait for a few hours." He dove to the bottom of the garbage.

* * *

I know this is short, but none the less an update. No flames cause I have been unable to write effectively...If I can find my journal I may have chapter 6 up soon.


End file.
